Only Time Will Tell
by Lolabel
Summary: COMPLETE-Sequal to Winter Nights and Demon Fights. Will everyone do whats best for their family? InuYasha's decision... Disclaimer: Show characters aint mine... :
1. Lost and Found

(clears throat Okay, here we go! I know you all wanted this sequel so here ya go! BTW before you read this you should know that if you didn't read Winter Nights and Demon Fights you wont understand this story, you have been warned.)  
  
Only Time Will Tell  
  
Chapter 1- Lost and Found

* * *

_Dear Diary,  
  
I've decided to keep a diary. You know, so I can write down all the bizarre stuff that happens to me. For instance yesterday my long lost boyfriend came looking for me. I haven't seen him in ten years and I don't really remember him. But he's determined to marry me, so I'll just have to try and remember as best I can. He's taking me out tonight; we're going back to Feudal Japan. He says it might help, he's really sweet and I do like him. Come to think of it, he's cute too. But anyway I'd better get ready; he wanted to take me for the entire weekend. I hope he didn't count on us sleeping together. I don't remember him enough for that... and what would Kana say? Oh, Kana, she's my best friend, and the best part is, she knows I'm part demon, just like my parents, I can change just like them, I guess the shards soul is in my blood too. I'll have to call her after this, she'll either be way freaked out or go on a rant, and ask me if I slept with him... well I suppose that's Kana, anyway I'll write more when I can. It feels good to have a diary...  
  
Mai_  
  
Mai closed the purple fuzzy diary and locked it up tight, and then she put it on a shelf. She took a backpack from her closet, got some clothes and junk and stuffed it into her bag. Then she casually put her hair up and put on this cute little outfit she had. It was a short pink skirt with a long- sleeved white shirt; she slipped on her shoes and went to meet up with Tominari at the well.  
  
"Hello, Mai! You look very nice today. It's good to see you." Tominari said cheerfully. Tominari had been looking forward to this. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the shrine house, then he said, "Ready?" She only nodded, and then he jumped in, his hand still locked with hers.  
  
"It's been so long since I've been here." Mai said, thinking out loud accidentally.  
  
"Come on, Kenji and Kari are waiting. Do you remember them?" Tominari said still smiling.  
  
"Mhm, the only people I don't remember quite well are you, Sango and Miroku, but I still know them pretty well, well more then you. Oh! I'm sorry I didn't mean that like it sounded." Mai said nervously.  
  
Tominari only laughed, "It's okay, calm down, I know what you meant." "Oh... okay." Mai said feeling embarrassed.  
  
"Mama! Look who came back! Mai and Tominari!!!!!!!!!!" Shouted Kari eagerly running toward the pair.  
  
"What took you guys so long, we've been waiting for hours!" Kenji shouted angrily, but you could see he was joking because he was laughing two seconds afterward.  
  
"Oh, look how my niece has grown." Rin said hugging Mai.  
  
"Its, good to see you." Sesshomaru said grinning nervously. He was a little unsure because he hadn't seen Mai for 10 years, but she looked fine. (uh... actually in Feudal Japan I think ill say it might've been.... More then ten, but who cares, you're not counting right?)  
  
"Uncle Sesshy! And Auntie Rin! It's been so long!" Mai said happily.  
  
Tominari was grinning so broadly it was scary, but he hadn't seen Mai this happy since the time he told her he loved her, 10 years ago....  
  
"Come on, before we have dinner Mai, I wont to show you something." Tominari said pulling her toward the forest.  
  
"Oh, okay. Sure." Mai said uncertainly, her memories were starting to come back, but they were still blurry.  
  
"Do you remember where we are Mai?" Tominari said as he pulled her into a clearing.  
  
Mai was in awe, she remembered, she was starting to have flashbacks,  
  
_Begin flashback_  
  
"I just wanted to say, to tell you, I... I... I lo..." The small Tominari said.  
  
"Come on munchkins, lunch." Rin said laughing.  
  
Little Mai saw the look of disappointment on his face, she had something to tell him too, and she'd tell him later, yes later...  
  
_End flashback_  
  
"Oh my god. It's true. You, your, you're telling me the truth!" Mai was shocked, so shocked she fainted soon afterward.  
  
'I wonder what she meant, by, 'you're telling the truth!'' Tominari thought as he carried Mai to her room. "It's been a long day, why don't you go rest Tominari." Rin said.  
  
"Yes, go rest, we'll watch her. Don't be so protective, we're not going to kill her boy." Sesshomaru said grinning with fake maliciousness.  
  
"Ha, ha, very funny. You all should leave Tominari alone! It's been harder on him." Kari said defensively. She was getting sick of all the teasing he endured, for others laughter, this was enough.  
  
"Kari it's okay. You don't have to worry. I'm fine, really, I am." Tominari said.  
  
_Next Morning...  
_  
"Now, what was it you were saying? What did I say that was the truth?" Tominari asked Mai.  
  
"That I loved you." Mai answered smiling.  
  
She leaned in and kissed him, then got up to stretch.  
  
'Maybe she can remember after all, maybe...' Tominari thought happily.

* * *

(Hey, lookie! I've leanred to use the tools go me! I hope you enjoy this story. It might be short, but I hope it will be exciting.)


	2. Forever and Always

(Phew, I got Word back, what a hectic day... neway here ya go!)

Chapter 2- Forever and Always

* * *

_Dear Diary,  
  
The weekend is over now, what a great weekend it was. I was so happy; I don't remember ever being so happy. I think I really do love him. I'm not exactly sure yet, but it feels right, he loves me, and I think I love him. He told me to get dressed nice today; he's taking me somewhere special. I wonder why? I don't think he'd propose, I hope not, I'm not ready, maybe I am, but I just need time to sort out my feelings. I think I'll be writing in my diary more often now, to relieve my feelings...  
  
Mai  
_  
Mai closed the diary again and put it onto its place on the shelf. Then she got up and went into her closet, thinking about what she should wear. She pulled out outfit after outfit until she was satisfied with a long blue dress. Then she put her air and make up on and went downstairs to see Tominari waiting for her. He smiled and she realized how cute he really was. He looked so happy to see her and so the only thing she could think of was to smile back. 'Why am I so nervous? I think I love him, but...' Mai thought to herself.  
  
"Are you ready? We are going to go say hi to my parents and then were going to the best restaurant in Japan." Tominari said taking Mai's hand.  
  
"Oh. Sango, Miroku. I haven't seen them in so long. Oh, I almost forgot! My vacation is almost over; I'll have to go back to college soon." Mai said suddenly.  
  
"Huh? Oh, that's right! I didn't tell you? I enrolled into your college; I'll be going there too! I'll be living in the dorm down the hall from yours. My major is... oh what was it again? Oh, that's right a history teacher, I know so much about Japan 500 years ago, so why not teach other people about it? Hehe!" Tominari said chuckling to himself.  
  
Mai was too shocked to speak, but finally she replied, "I just realized now, that you really won't let me go, will you?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, you make it sound like I kidnapped you." Tominari said frowning.  
  
"Oh no, I'm sorry, I just meant, the promise. You promised you'd find me again. And in doing so, you haven't left my side since you found me, only to let me sleep and goto the bathroom." Mai said blushing and looking at the ground to hide her red face.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable, it's just, I'm afraid. Yea, that's right, I'm afraid. Afraid that if I leave your side, you'll disappear forever, leaving me alone." Tominari muttered softly.  
  
Mai didn't know what to say, so she didn't say anything, she grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the car and then she hopped in, and he silently got in on the other side and started the car.  
  
They drove all the way out to Tominari's house. He lived in a small quaint house, which had a beautiful garden in the front, standing in the doorway were Sango and Miroku waving.  
  
"Oh my goodness! When Ari called, I almost didn't believe it." Sango said using her nickname for Tominari.  
  
"But here you are." Miroku finished for her; Sango nudged him with her elbow.  
  
"Oh Sango! Miroku! It's so good to see you again!" Mai said hugging them both.  
  
"My, my, you've become very pretty Mai." Miroku said eyeing her, his perverted senses coming back. SLAP!  
  
"Ow! What was that for?" Miroku said rubbing his face.  
  
"For hitting on Mai." Sango said smiling, and then she hugged Miroku and beckoned Tominari and Mai inside.  
  
"Mother, we should be going. We have reservations, we'll come back later." Tominari winked at his mother and then the two love birds were off to the best restaurant in Japan.  
  
"Tominari, thank you." Mai said kissing him.  
  
Tominari smiled after she pulled her face away and then he leaned in and kissed her on her mouth, she eagerly kissed him back.  
  
"Ahem, ah, shall we go?" Mai said getting a little nervous.  
  
"Ah, yes, I think we shall." Tominari said smiling at her.  
  
_At The Restaurant..._  
  
"Oh, wait till I tell Kana I came here! She'll be so jealous!" Mai said laughing.  
  
"Mai, I brought you here to tell you something. I thought the nice atmosphere would help. I have a gift for you..." Tominari said interrupting, and then he held out an average sized box with holes in.  
  
Mai opened the box and in it was a precious little kitten!!!  
  
"Oh Tominari! A kitten! How sweet, I'll name her, Mina." Mai said hugging the kitten. Then a thought occurred to her, 'Oh, how will I take this cat to college?'  
  
"I know what you're thinking. I've arranged everything, don't worry, they will allow you to bring it to your dorm as long as she stays there, and doesn't rip everything to shreds." Tominari said laughing.  
  
'This will work perfectly.' Tominari thought to himself.  
  
"Thank you. Um... since we're finished can we go home, I wanna get Mina settled.  
  
"Sure." Tominari said.  
  
_At Her House..._  
  
"Mother, look, Tominari got me a kitten." Mai said as she held up the fuzzy whitish-grey ball to her mother.  
  
"Aw, it's cute Mai." Kagome said cuddling it.  
  
"I'm gonna take it upstairs." Mai said taking her kitten and bounding upstairs.  
  
"I'll help." Tominari said following her, but not before he turned to Kagome and smiled his eyes gleaming. Kagome only nodded.  
  
(OOO! The mysteriousness!!!!)


	3. A Little Secret

(Okay guys here ya go! A little disappointed in all of you, the only loyal Winter Night fan is Minty. Thanks Minty!!! Anyway I better get reviews from that puppy girl and the Ross girl and Ein u should all be ashamed for not reviewing, R & R plz. Hey I just figured out what that means, read and review, well do so! Thx.)  
  
Chapter 3- A little secret...

* * *

Tominari eagerly followed Mai and Mina upstairs. While Mina got acquainted with Mai's room, Tominari watched Mai. Mai was setting out pillows for Mina and cuddling her and then Mai went downstairs to get Mina a bowl of milk. Tominari sat down on Mai's bed, while he waited for Mai to return he stroked Mina thoughtfully.  
  
'Maybe, she'll let me... oooo... that would be nice, shes so pretty and all, I'd love to...' Tominari was thinking when Mai entered the room.  
  
'He's thinking really hard 'bout something, I wonder.' Mai thought to herself, as she closed her door.  
  
Mai set the bowl on the floor, and then she looked up and saw Tominari watching her. He got up slowly and walked up to her, he leaned in and kissed her, feeling her kiss back he wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around her neck. Before either one of them knew what was going on, clothes were flying and the two were touching each other and hugging each other and caressing each other. Soon Tominari was on top of her and then shortly afterward he was lying on top of her breathing hard. Mai was also out of breath but not enough so, she lifted up her head and kissed Tominari. This went on through the course of the night.  
  
Kagome had been standing outside of the door for a few minutes long enough to know what her daughter was doing and she smiled secretly to herself. Tominari had come to her before and asked permission to spend the night with Mai if she would allow it; she granted his request, thinking this might be good. Then she walked into her own bedroom and crawled in next to InuYasha who was already fast asleep.  
  
Mai yawned, opened her eyes and almost screamed. Tominari was sleeping in her bed, next to her!!! Then she remembered last night and turned bright red, how could she have forgotten what they did. She didn't notice when Tominari opened his eyes and smiled at her.  
  
"Hello, sweetheart." Tominari said grinning with his newfound nickname for Mai.  
  
"Uh... hi, Ari." Mai said, smiling back.  
  
Ari smiled brightly with his new nickname. Mai just nodded her head and lifted up the covers of her bed to get dressed. Then she noticed Ari's clothes on the floor and said, "We should get you some clean clothes, I'll see if my father has some for you." Tominari only nodded. As soon as she got dressed she went to seek out her mother and father, her father to find clothes for Ari and her mother to tell her about last night. Unlike other kids, she and her mom were best friends and told each other everything. Before she consulted with her mother though she got some clothes for Ari and she gave them to him. Then she refilled Mina's milk bowl, after that she bought cat litter for Mina then she finally sought out her mother.  
  
"Uh, Mom. We need to talk." Mai said quietly.  
  
"I know." Kagome said looking at her daughter.  
  
"You... know? You heard?" Mai said shocked.  
  
"Uhuh. Tominari asked me yesterday for permission to sleep with you if you allowed, and I granted it." Kagome said smiling.  
  
"Oh... so I suppose he really loves me. It's good I only have a few months of college left. It's also a good thing that he already started his major before he switched college. I think we'll be moving in together soon and maybe even getting married. I'm not sure it's what I want though." Mai said frowning.  
  
"I understand. When I met InuYasha, and he wanted to marry me, I had to make a choice, live with him, or without my family. It was hard, but I came to find it was harder to live without him. So, I moved into Feudal Japan, but then as you might recall we moved here for your safety and Kaite." Kagome said purposefully.  
  
"Oh, Kaite! I miss him so much, why did he goto America?" Mai said happy to change the subject.  
  
Kagome saw she was feeling uncomfortable and answered her question, "Your brother made a decision, he didn't want to be here. It was too sad, so he moved to my cousin's house in America. He'll be coming to visit soon, I'm hoping he'll stay but he isn't quite sure."  
  
"Oh good. I'd love to see him. Well, I better start packing for college. sigh I can't even begin to think what Kana will say..." Mai said as she left the room.  
  
Mai saw Ari getting ready to leave and gave him a puzzled look.  
  
"I have to go home and pack too ya know." Ari said laughing.  
  
"Oh, of course, forgive me. I forgot. I have so much to do today; I'll see you soon, yes?" Mai said quickly.  
  
"You bet you will, I'll be taking you back, if that's okay." Ari said taking a step toward her. "Of course it's okay." Mai said leaning in and kissing him.  
  
After that he left and she began to pack up her and Mina's things. Before she closed her suitcase though she took her diary down and wrote an entry:  
  
_Dear Diary,  
  
Wow. Ari made me so happy, he bought me a kitten, and he even made me feel loved. I sort of slept with him. Hehe. I guess I just let myself go, I guess the forgotten part of my soul loved him so much it yearned for him, and I gave in. Well he's coming to pick me up now, so I have to go. I wonder what Kana will say...  
  
Mai_  
  
Mai closed the book and her suitcase and ran downstairs with it to meet up with Ari.

* * *

(I was very detailish this chapter, I hope it wasn't to overboard... ;)) 


	4. Mai's Little Surprise

(Were you all satisfied with chapter 3? Good. Well, heres what you've been waiting for! Chapter 4!)  
  
Chapter 4- Mai's Little Surprise

* * *

Tominari parked his car in the college lot and unloaded his things and Mai's things. Together they walked up to Mai's dorm where they said their goodbyes for a short time and walked into their own dorms.  
  
"Well..." Kana asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well what?" Mai said toying with her biffle.  
  
"You know!" Kana said irritated.  
  
"Oh, okay. Well his name's Tominari, and ..." Then she told Kana everything.  
  
"Oh, so he finally came for you again." Kana said thinking.  
  
"Again?" Mai said puzzled.  
  
"Oops! Oh, Tominari won't be happy. Maybe he should tell you, it'd be better, and safer, if you heard it from him." Kana said turning her head away from her friends glare.  
  
"Fine." Mai said angrily getting up and stalking down the hall to Tominari's room.  
  
Banging open the door she stared at Ari and tapped her foot impatiently.  
  
"Hello, sweetheart." Ari said smiling wide, trying to hide his fear.  
  
"Don't you hello sweetheart me. You've come for me before haven't you??? Why didn't you tell me!" Mai said her eyes tearing, he voice sounded like she was pleading for her life.  
  
"Oh Mai. Kana said something didn't she? You weren't supposed to know." Ari said grabbing her and holding her tight to him.  
  
She cried into the warmth of his body, her shoulders heaving. 'What secret does he have from me, and why? Why am I so upset, maybe, I'm a little too emotional...' Mai thought.  
  
He stroked her hair gently, and said soothing words, "Dearest, we'll talk about it later, you need to get settled and I need to call someone, so go calm down and I'll come for you later dearest."  
  
Silently Mai walked back to her room, Kana looked at her and hugged her saying I'm so so sorry over and over again.  
  
Mai laid out her things and got settled then she lay down on her bed with a plop, staring at the ceiling. Soon her eyelids felt heavy and they began to close. Kana noticed this and went to speak with Ari.  
  
_Next Morning..._  
  
'Ugh... I don't feel so well.' Mai thought, then she moaned slightly and her stomach growled. 'It's probably just 'cause I'm hungry.' Mai stood up and saw that Kana had left her some breakfast, blueberry pancakes and orange juice, good ole' Kana.  
  
While she was eating she heard a knock at the door, "Come in."  
  
"Hello, wanna talk?" Ari said shyly.  
  
"Yes, please." Mai said finishing her breakfast.  
  
"I had to call InuYasha first to see if it was okay to tell you this. So here goes, you and me, we're married. Let me explain, see, you were 18 when I finally found you. You and me were about to be married when, in the shrine your father speaks up and says, she's too young. So I say, let me marry her please. After a long debate your father consents to my wishes but if he sees one sign of you being stressed he'll erase this memory from ever being. Well as it turns out, you became pregnant. You got worried and made yourself very sick and InuYasha he got mad, he made Kagome erase your memory and the baby, it died. So before I left you forever I told him that when you were 22, I'd come for you again., but you see, you didn't remember me or our love, and so I thought it best to make you remember how much I loved you before I told you we were married." Tominari took a breath and looked and Mai.  
  
"I was... we were.. I am? Uh oh." Mai stuttered nervously.  
  
"Uh oh?" Tominari said concerned.  
  
"Yes, Ari this morning, I didn't feel so well, and I said hey, I must be hungry, but I think I'm sick. And, and, college starts again tomorrow, how will I ever major in writing and cooking if I don't take the classes?" Mai said getting worked up.  
  
"Whoa, calm down, we'll goto the doctor and ask him. It'll be okay." Ari said kindly kissing her forehead.  
  
_Later in the Day at the Doctor's Office...._

"I have good news and bad news." The doctor said slowly.  
  
"Okay tell me." Ari said speaking to the doctor outside the room Mai was in.  
  
"Your wife is pregnant, but she is very stressed and that might zap her strength from her and the baby, possibly killing both of them. I say she should ask the teachers to help and take the courses when she can, over a longer period of time for her safety." The doctor said slowly.  
  
"Okay, I will... wait she's... really? MAI!" Ari screamed.

* * *

(Haha, what a cliffie, hey its cool though, I'm awesome!) 


	5. Crazy Days

(Here ya go, hope ya like.)  
  
Chapter 5- Crazy Days

* * *

"What Ari? What is it?" Mai asked concerned.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry, please don't strain yourself." Tominari said getting frantic.  
  
"Huh? What are you..." Mai began.  
  
"You're pregnant!" Ari interrupted.  
  
"I'm what! Are you serious?" Mai said getting nervously excited.  
  
Tominari nodded and told Mai to calm down or she'd hurt herself. Then Tominari explained things to her, she nodded and said, "I'll talk with my teachers right away."  
  
Tominari let out a sigh and put an arm around her waist and kissed her forehead. She looked up at him and smiled, now to tell her mother.  
  
_InuYasha's House..._  
  
Kagome was talking on the phone to an old friend while InuYasha went next door to goto the Feudal Era to greet his brother, and sister-in-law. Kagome hung up and sighed, she wished she didn't have to have her daughter's memory erased that time, she wished her daughter didn't have to have such a hard life, but all the wishes in the world couldn't come true if one just sat around wishing, could they?  
  
Suddenly InuYasha burst into the house wild eyed.  
  
"Ka.. Kag... Kagome!" InuYasha panted eagerly grinning.  
  
"What dearest Yasha?" Kagome said smiling.  
  
"She's, our, Mai! Mai is... she, she knows, and no she's, well, I'll let her tell you, I'm tired." InuYasha said collapsing into the nearest chair, behind him followed Mai smiling, and Ari behind her.  
  
"Hello Mother. I came back for a short visit." Mai said.  
  
"Wait, something smells... different. Mai? You smell... like... child." Kagome said sniffing the air, Tominari held back a laugh, he hadn't seen her do that in so long.  
  
"Uh, well, see that's why I'm here." Mai said nervously.  
  
"It's okay Mai, calm down and tell her." Tominari said putting his hand on her shoulder. "Mother, I'm going to have a child, but I fear it... it well, oh Ari..." Mai said hanging her head.  
  
"It's okay, you see, the child, it will be stronger then InuYasha, but it will be full demon, for some reason." Tominari said scratching his head.  
  
"Huh? No way, no mere child will be stronger then me, I'm stronger then my father who was Ruler of the Western Lands. (A.N.: I have no idea if this is true, but most of the fics I read said it, so I say it too.)" InuYasha sputtered angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry Father!" Mai said rushing to her father.  
  
"Oh, it's alright, I don't believe it, but, it's okay." InuYasha said stroking her hair.  
  
Kagome was speechless. She just stared out into space, and then ran next door and jumped into the well before anyone realized what she did.  
  
_Feudal Japan..._  
  
"RIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed running toward Rin and Sesshomaru's house.  
  
"What? What it is Kagome?" Rin said running to her friend.  
  
"Yes, do tell us what the commotion is about." Sesshomaru said sarcasticly.  
  
"Mai's going to have a child that's more powerful then InuYasha." Kagome said frantically.  
  
"Is there something wrong with that?" Rin asked.  
  
"More powerful then... InuYasha?" Sesshomaru contemplated.  
  
"Yes, I'm worried about Mai. A powerful child, is dangerous, especially a full demon one, it'll have to come here. I'm afraid that Mai will be very troubled from now on, my poor daughter, I don't think she's ready for this. I truly don't." Kagome confessed.  
  
"Ah, I see now. You think she can't handle it and it will bring about her demise, correct?" Sesshomaru said, Kagome nodded.  
  
"If she wasn't ready would she be so happy?" Rin asked as Mai came toward them smiling awkwardly.  
  
Kagome turned around, "Mai?"  
  
"Hello, mother told you? Isn't it great?" Mai said happily.  
  
"Only time will tell my dear, only time will tell." Rin answered thoughtfully.

* * *

(I'm sorry itsa little short.)


	6. Day by Day

(Omg gomen nasai!!!!!! I'm sooo sorry it took sooo long for me to write another chapter, so let me give it to you...)  
  
Chapter 6- Day by Day

* * *

Mai had gone and spoken to each teacher, they all granted her request happily. Mai decided not to be worried about the future, but take things as they come, a day at a time. Tominari visited often and Kana was delighted at Mai's news, nobody seemed to be unhappy with her being pregnant.  
  
"Tominari," Mai stopped and looked at him, "Tominari why is everyone afraid. No one tells me, but I see it in Kana's eyes, and yours, mothers, and fathers. Did I do something wrong?"  
  
Tominari stared into her eyes deeply and sighed, "No. You did nothing wrong. I did."  
  
Mai was confused and began to get worried, Tominari saw this and spoke again quickly, "No, please don't get worked up. It's alright, really. I just... your father isn't happy with me. He still thinks you're too young to be a mother, and he worries. I keep thinking that it's my fault, my fault you're going to be a mother, my fault..."  
  
Mai leaned in picked up his chin and stared into his eyes deeply before hugging him tightly, "Nothing will ever come between us, don't worry about my father, he is just in disbelief, you know how he is." Tominari only nodded and kept hugging his wife.  
  
"Hi! Sorry to interrupt this warming conversation Mai, but InuYasha's on the phone." Kana said grinning at Tominari.  
  
"Huh?" Mai took the phone.  
  
"Mai?" InuYasha said softly.  
  
"Father?" Mai answered jokingly.  
  
"Come home, no more college. I want you to come home and be a miko like your mother, and she can help wit your child. Please come home, and Tominari can come too! Your late grandmother left her shrine to us, you could live in her house, please come home." InuYasha said in a voice that was barely above a whisper.  
  
Mai didn't know what to say so, for the first time in her life, she hung up on InuYasha, her father. Tominari was speechless and so was Kana, they decided to give her some space.  
  
The next day Mai packed her things went to the bank and took out all the money she had, her teachers said she had learned enough to be considered good and gave her some tests and then her diploma and let her go. Tominari continued school and Kana decided to find a boyfriend. Everything just went day by day...  
  
_8 monthes later..._  
  
"Tominari come and see your daughter." Mai beckoned.  
  
"Oh Mai! She's beautiful, what shall we name her?" Tominari said happily.  
  
"Anzu, I like the name Anzu." Mai said thoughtfully.  
  
"Hmm... Anzu, Ruler of the Western Lands! It sounds nice." Tominari said grinning.  
  
"Oh Mai!" Kagome said rushing to her daughter, "I'm so happy!"  
  
"Feh!" InuYasha said nastily.  
  
"Huh?" Mai said frowning.  
  
"Don't mind him, he was being bad so I put the SIT! Necklace back on." As Kagome said sit, InuYasha fell flat on his face.  
  
"What did you do that for!" InuYasha said loudly.  
  
"Just like old times InuYasha, isn't it?" Kagome said dreamily.  
  
"Huh? Oh ya, old times." InuYasha grumbled, "Anzu eh? Very nice, so I assume you think I hate her?"  
  
"No father, just in shock, I can feel her power level, and I'm not even a full-fledge miko. Mama?" Mai said.  
  
"Hmm? Oh yes, I feel her power level its very very high!" Kagome said nodding.  
  
"You feel it? I do feel it too, so I guess I believe, I'll have to train her, and look her ears!" InuYasha grinned.  
  
Anzu's demon ears were a brown color and now they twitched oddly.  
  
"Aw, my Anzu, you'll be home soon.

* * *

(sorry it was so short, I'll be ending this series soon, and starting a furuba series, enjoy this while it lasts() 


	7. Time Goes So Fast

(Yo Minty, dis is for you.)  
  
Chapter 7- Time Goes So Fast...

* * *

_3 years later..._  
  
Mai held her dearest Anzu in her arms, Anzu had tripped and she was crying now, so Mai was soothing her daughter, "Anzu, it's okay; Mother is here now, okay?"  
  
Anzu nodded, "Okay, Mama!" Anzu's hair was curly and brown like her dog ears, except she had a few light blonde natural streaks in her hair. Her skin was a pale-ish color and her eyes were bright blue. Her smile made anyone else, and everyone else smile with her; she was already 3 years old and Mai had already begun teaching her miko powers and InuYasha teaching her demon powers. She grinned at her mother and hugged her again.  
  
"Anzu, try again, concentrate, pull the light from your heart, now aim the arrow carefully, and shoot!" Mai instructed Anzu, she was teaching her the Purifying Arrow technique.  
  
"Alright Mai! You've had enough to play with my granddaughter, hand her over, she needs to learn poison claw!" InuYasha grinned and winked at Anzu. Anzu thoroughly loved her demon powers, she like being a miko but being a demon she thought was much more entertaining.  
  
"Mother is we done?" Anzu asked her mother, putting on one of those childish pleading smiles.  
  
"Oh, fine!" Mai hugged Anzu and shoved her in the direction of InuYasha.  
  
Anzu skipped toward her grandfather happily taking his hand.  
  
Anzu got into position, her little hand glowing she jumped and screamed POISON CLAW! Then she slashed through s dummy and it was spewing green smoke and it was in pieces. InuYasha grinned, "Anzu, very good! I knew that girly miko stuff was lame for you! Let's go see your great uncle and aunt okay?"  
  
Anzu nodded eagerly, she had only met Sesshomaru and Rin once in her short life.  
  
_In the Feudal Era..._  
  
"Is that whom I think it is Rin?" Sesshomaru asked Rin.  
  
"Uhuh! It's Anzu and InuYasha!" Rin said happily, "It's too bad Kenji and Kari are out exterminating demons..."  
  
"Rin, Sesshy?" Anzu whispered walking slowly toward them.  
  
"Come here Anzu, I'm not going to hurt you, promise!" Rin said grinning.  
  
"Rin!" Anzu yelled happily. She didn't have any other names for them; they were just Rin and Sesshy.  
  
"Little brother, why are you here, and with Anzu no less." Sesshomaru said as he walked over to InuYasha, then he punched InuYasha hard, but InuYasha jumped into the nearest tree laughing hard!  
  
"Just like always eh brother?" InuYasha said playfully as he jumped down.  
  
"I haven't had a good fight in a long time, bro, humor me..." Sesshomaru said attacking InuYasha again. InuYasha took out his Tetsaiga and swiped at Sesshomaru.  
  
Anzu stepped in the middle of them before InuYasha hit Sesshomaru, without intent InuYasha hit her, but did he really?  
  
"Grandfather, Sesshy stop, please." Anzu was glowing pink, and her hair was sticking up along with her ears, she was bearing her teeth and she still looked adorable!  
  
"Some granddaughter InuYasha..." Sesshomaru said guiltily.  
  
"Feh! I brought her down her so she could fight with you. You're faster then me." InuYasha looked toward Anzu.  
  
"Huh? Grandfather, I'm going to stay here?" Anzu looked sadly at InuYasha. Her face was adorable and irresistible, but InuYasha pulled his eyes away and said, "Yes. For now darling Anzu, only for now."  
  
Anzu began to cry and Sesshomaru walked toward her and showed her kindness, he held out his hand and said, "Anzu, you will become stronger, I'll teach you speed and more demon moves, I know more then my idiot brother here, I'll even get that stupid sword smith to make you a sword, whaddya say?"  
  
Anzu wiped some tears from her eyes and said, "A sword, Father wouldn't like that, but you'll allow it Grandpa?"  
  
InuYasha nodded, hugged Anzu and jumped through the well, he wondered how he was gonna explain this to everyone else.

* * *

"YOU LEFT ANZU WHERE!!!!!!" Mai shouted!  
  
Kagome looked curiously at her husband, 'What had he been thinking?'  
  
"InuYasha," Kagome said calmly, "Will you tell us why Anzu is Feudal Japan?"  
  
"Well, she needed demon training, so I left her with my brother."  
  
"What about her miko training InuYasha?" Tominari asked, he was being unusually calm.  
  
"Yes, tell me why my baby is in the Feudal Era learning demon moves and not here being a miko!" Mai said furiously.  
  
"She needs to be there, we are going back, to live there. People are getting curious about how we are all still living, so we need to go back." InuYasha had just laid everything out on the table, "I thought it might be easier for her if she started living there when she was small, before she got any human friends."  
  
Kagome went to stand near her husband, "He's right, Miroku and Sango are packed and they are moving back tomorrow. They sold their house, we've sold ours, I'm packing things, your house is being sold too, so gather your things, by next week, we'll be living in the Feudal Era again..."  
  
Everyone was silent and then slowly they dispersed into their own houses, silently thinking.

* * *

(Ooo... a cliffie! At least it should be one!) 


	8. Morals

Sorry it took so long, I've been working on my other fic, A Cursed Life. Oh and hopefully for me, this will be the last chapter no epilogue and not another sequel that would make this series a trilogy! I don't have enough attention span to do that neway! Ha!  
  
Chapter 8- Morals

* * *

Mai sat in her kitchen and thought about some things, and then unconsciously aloud she said, "She could come back if she wanted, but she hasn't so she must want to stay. YOUKAI!" Mai changed into her youkai form and bounded into the well, she didn't know why she changed but she felt she had to.  
  
Tominari came rushing downstairs; he had been upstairs packing when Mai screamed, so Tominari became a hanyou and followed her to Feudal Japan.  
  
Running running, all she could do was keep running, she had to find Mai, she had this nagging feeling something bad was gonna happen.  
  
"Sesshomaru! Please get up, I hear something!" Anzu said scared shoving and pulling Sesshomaru's shirt.  
  
"Anzu, what do you sense?" Sesshomaru said looking at her.  
  
"A youkai and its scent isn't familiar to me." Anzu said beginning to cry.  
  
'Only a little further!' Mai though as she ran faster.  
  
"Mai! Come back!" Tominari screamed running after her.  
  
Mai stopped but didn't turn around, she hadn't become a full demon in so long, and she was having trouble controlling her energy.  
  
"Mai, change to human, please, we can go see Anzu together." Ari pleaded.  
  
"No..." she growled, "Something is after her, I can smell it!" She ran off again toward Sesshomaru's house at a faster pace now.  
  
She finally got there only to fins Anzu quivering in Rin's arms, she was supposed to comfort her child not Rin! She got furious but she needed to keep control, she took Anzu from Rin and sat down hugging Anzu.  
  
"RIN! A demon has me!" Anzu screamed. It all happened so fast no one knew what to make of it.  
  
Mai let go shocked, and Anzu ran to Rin who didn't pick her up.  
  
"Rin, Sesshomaru help me." Anzu whined.  
  
"No, Anzu, I can't believe you don't know your own mother." Sesshomaru scolded, then to Mai, "You never changed in front of her? So she doesn't know what all of you can do, does she?"  
  
"HUMAN! No, she doesn't." Mai said changing back.  
  
"Mama, but how? And uh... still a demon heads for us, but it smells like Papa."  
  
"Anzu, you were so small, we didn't tell you, we, all of us, even you, can go from human to youkai to hanyou, or any which way you want. Yes your father followed me, but I smell Kari and Kenji and a demon following them!" Mai said hurriedly.  
  
"Mai it's good to see you again." Rin said cheerfully.  
  
"Rin, it's good to see you too! But really demons are following Kari and Kenji." Mai said equally as happy.  
  
"Father! Mother! HELP!!!! Tsubaki followed us, and she brought that hideous demon snake with her, its following us!!!" Kari screamed.  
  
"Kari, are you and Kenji okay?" Sesshomaru said as his daughter ran into his arms.  
  
"Yes we are, right Kenji?" Kari said looking up, and looking behind her where Kenji should've been, "Kenji?"  
  
"Hmm? Where is he Kari?" Rin asked coming up behind Sesshomaru.  
  
"He, he was right behind me." Kari said nervously.  
  
She turned around ran back a ways, and then called for him, when he didn't answer she freaked out. She lost it, yelling, screaming throwing a fit, then she began crying, "Kenji, my brother, where are you!"  
  
"Ka... Kari! Help... help me!" A faint scream came from a little way away from where Kari had freaked out. Kari looked up in surprise, jumped and followed the voice. Sesshomaru and everyone else followed her.  
  
"Kari? Kenji?" Anzu shouted helplessly.  
  
"OVER HERE!" Someone shouted back. They all ran toward the voice and then they saw Tsubaki smiling... leaning over the now unconscious bodies of Kari and Kenji.  
  
"My babies!" Rin shouted running toward them.  
  
"No, Rin, they are protected I need my mother to help me break the barrier and InuYasha's sword to break her." Mai said knowingly.  
  
"Need something dearest?" Kagome said. She and InuYasha had appeared next to all of them. Kagome strung an arrow and InuYasha was looking for the Windscar so he could perform the Backlash Wave.  
  
Mai smiled and chanted something. The barrier broke, Kagome released the arrow and InuYasha released his attack, in 10 seconds Tsubaki was dead.  
  
They gathered the children and went back to the house.  
  
"This has been exciting, all the stuffs moved, and everything is set up." Kagome said.  
  
"Feh." InuYasha spat.  
  
Kagome giggled and everyone laughed, happy to be back.  
  
"Mama, this girl is confused." Anzu said taking on a childish voice and way of speaking.  
  
"This mother is not, but she will explain when this girl," tap on Anzu's nose, "is older."  
  
Everyone laughed and Anzu sulked upto her room. Soon everyone was asleep and the next day was a lovely day for a picnic.  
  
(A/n: Im rushing things I no but I hate this story so much I just want to finish it.)  
  
During their picnic, Sango and Miroku showed up, everyone was greeted properly and they all smiled and laughed and had a grand old time!  
  
Kari and Kenji went off again for a little bit but soon came back with... a girl and a boy of the same age as them.  
  
Kari went first, "This is my... fiancé... Sanzo. He's a demon slayer from a village on the other side of this era."  
  
Kenji went next, "This is MY fiancé... Arisa. She's a priestess from the same temple Kaede studied at."  
  
Everyone was shocked but happy and they all sat down and enjoyed a meal together. Day by day went by and time passed by.... But only time will tell if their love will prevail.

**THE END**

* * *

As the song goes, '_Time passes by, passes by, memories fade... but time can't erase the love that we've made_.' And so I hope this song stays truthful for them, and I hope that in hearts everyone has someone special that they can read fictions with! So enjoy the end to this story... and know that every day that past was a happy day, especially when Anzu got control of all the demons and became their Mistress and controlled all of Feudal Japan with a firm and gentle hand. But that's another story that I will never tell you. It's been good everyone thanks for reading my lame story. I am so happy to be done I hated this story so much. Anywho... thanks again... bibi! (Idiosyncrasy's are fun!) 


End file.
